Things Wont Be The Same
by vickie-louise
Summary: Rose & Lissa are in Portland Rose gets kidnapped and Lissa goes back to the Academy but Rose's mind has changed, into something evil. What happens when Rose and Dimitri meet,will he kill her or has his heart cracked, can Rose be change back? read & reviw
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own V.A, its all Richelle Mead!**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Rpov**_

My life is pretty much set out for me, train, graduate, protect her, even if it costs me my life, what is my life compared to a royal? But I couldn't even do that, when the one place we were meant to be safe, had become unsafe. We ran and didn't look back; I had to do it, to keep her safe my best friend, Vasilisa Dragomir, last one of the Dragomir bloodline.

We now are on the run, from people who want us back, for at least a year now, we haven't been found, but I know time is going run out. I know it.

"Rose" my friend whispered to me, I looked up at her.

"Yer Liss?" I asked back as we were walking back to our flat.

"How are you?" she asked, I frowned wondering what was going on.

"Liss, what's up? What do you want to really want to talk about?" I knew she was trying to tell me something, through the bond. Her parents and her brother were killed in a car accident, and so was I but Liss had brought me back to life, and I'm known as shadow-kissed, this lets me feel whats she is feeling, and it allows us to communicate to each other, through our thoughts.

"I don't know, I just feel that we are being followed again," she answered looking at the pavement.

"Liss no one has been following us, not since the PSI Hounds nearly got us," I replied sternly.

"Thank you Rose."

We got back to the flat and our flat mate Luke was studying at the table, Liss and I walked past, and we went to bed.

I was dreaming about when I was back at St. Basils Academy, in Montana.

"_ROSEMERIE, come on your not doing your best, we all know you can do better. Start again," a stern voice shouted at me._

"_Sorry Guardian Petrov, I wasn't focusing," I replied._

"_Rose, whats up with you, normally you can knock me on my arse by now?" Mason said facing me in an attack position._

"_Nothing Mas, I wasn't with it." I replied and then_ _my leg shot out but he blocked it with his forearm. I went for a kidney jab and a roundhouse kick that sent him staggering, and I saw my chance a pounced on him, and pinned him to the ground. _

All of a sudden the dream changed and i could smell burning metal and hot and cold air, and Lissa screaming for her family to wake up, and I realised what was happening Lissa was dreaming about her family again, and the car crash, I woke up, and I was feeling nauseous again and I didn't know why, until it was too late. I saw a figure in my room I screamed and Lissa woke and saw me and looked at me and I made a move towards her, but I was hit and my head smashed against the wall, I was in pain but I needed to protect Lissa but my sight was going fuzzy. I looked around and I saw Lissa backed into a corner of the room, but she was looking at me. The figure spun round looking at the door, and Lissa made a move but person hit her, and she screamed at him the person bent down to my leave and I looked into his eyes. Red, the one thing I was meant to protect her from, Strigoi. And then I blacked out.

I woke up feeling groggy and sore, all I wanted to do is go back to sleep, then everything came back in a rush. My dream, Lissa's dream, waking up, being in pain, seeing who kidnapped me, and then blacking out.

"Lissa?" I whispered. No reply. I moved around, to feel where I was, the floor was damp and cold. "Lissa? Where are you?" I said a bit louder, no one replied. So I clamed myself down and entered Lissa's head. She was a jet somewhere; beside her was a tall, muscular built dhampir, long brown hair to his shoulders.

"Princess, what happened to Miss Hathaway?" he asked.

"I don't know, it was a Strigoi, he broke into our apartment, and hurt Angela and took off with her, and then I called the Academy." She replied.

"Okay, thank you." He replied and walked away, leaving Lissa alone. Maybe this is where I should get in contact with her through the bond.

"_Liss? Can you hear me?" I asked slowly._

"_Rose, where are you, are you okay." Lissa screamed through the bond._

"_I'm okay, sort of. I don't know where I am, I don't think I'm far from the campus, I don't know." I sighed._

"_Rose, I'm on my back to the Academy and they will help you, I'm sure of it." She thought sternly,_ I wanted to believe her, but they wouldn't care about some novice dhampir, who ran away with her best friend.

"Princess, are you okay?" the dhampir had returned again.

"_Rose, what shall I tell him?" she asked me._

"_Tell him, that we have bond that allows us to contact each other, and communicate." I told her._

"_Okay," she responded._

"Guardian Belikov, Rose and I have the bond," he gasped "which allows us to communicate to each other." Lissa repeated to him.

"Princess do you know where she is being held?" he asked.

"No, but she reckon it's not far away from the campus, but she's not sure." She repeated the information that I told her earlier.

"Okay, we still have to go back to the Academy, so we can help her. I'll leave you to rest." And he walked away.

"_Rose I need to get some rest, but wake me if there's a problem or if you find out where you are. Love you." _

"_Okay, love you back_." And with that I redrew from her head, only to look into a pair of bright red eyes.

"Ahh, I see you, little dhampir are awake, now. Now you shall be joined with me," I tried to move but he pinned me and bit into my neck, I could feel my life slipping.

"_Liss, I love you no matter what. I'm sorry I failed." I said to her._

"_Rose what do you mean?" and then the bond broke and I could her hear screaming, as my life slipped from me. _

Please Review!!

V-L


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own V.A, its all Richelle Mead!**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Lpov**_

After Rose was hit into the wall i tried to reach for her, but the Strigoi hit me, and I screamed at him. I reach for Rose because he seemed distracted but soon as I moved towards her, he bent down he grabbed Rose and ran out the window.

Just a couple of seconds later, Jeremy ran in and looked around for the threat and saw me.

"Liss, what's wrong? Where's Rose?" he asked, as he moved towards me.

"She's… gone…" I trailed off.

"Whats do you mean?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"Someone broke in and they've got her," I said and started sobbing. He took me in his arms and pulled me through to his room.

"Shh, we'll call the police in the morning. Rest now, so you have a clear head in the morning," he told me. I shook my head, against his chest.

"I'll call the Academy we went at, and tell them. They will get this sorted," I told him.

"Okay, but get some sleep," he comforted me. I nodded and rested against his chest, and fell asleep at some point.

I woke up in the morning and I hoped that all that happened last night was a nightmare. I rolled over and I saw Jeremy was asleep next to me. I started crying again, because I knew what had Rose. My crying must have woken him up, because he wrapped his arms around me, and rubbed my back in a calming gesture.

I don't know how long passed, but when I looked out the window, the sun was high in the sky.

"Are you okay?" Jeremy asked.

"Sort of, I've never been without her. We've always been attached at the hip or something. The only time we've been apart, is for a few hours, nothing like this." I told him.

"Look we will get her back, come one. Go and call the Academy you were staying at," he told me and handed me his mobile and left the room.

I stared at his phone; I knew the number I just couldn't get my fingers to work, it was like I was numb. The person who was keeping me going, the blood pumping through my veins had gone. I didn't know what to do.

I sighed and pressed the numbers slowly, so I got them right, 0...4...2...4...6...9...3...5...8...8. I looked at the numbers and pressed send. I waited nervously for someone to pick up.

Ring, Ring, Ring Ri-

"Hello? St. Vladimir's Academy, who is speaking?" an elderly woman said.

"Hello," I whispered.

"Hello, who is speaking?" she repeated I sighed and took in a deep breath, and let it out.

"My name is Vasilisa Dragomir," I started.

"Oh my... one minute please" and she put me on hold. About a minute later I was taken off hold.

"Princess Dragomir?" a different voice asked.

"Yes," I replied, I knew the voice.

"This is Headmistress Kirova speaking, where are you?" she asked.

"I am in Portland, but I need to say something," I told her.

"Go ahead Princess," she encouraged.

"It's Rose, she's was kidnapped last night. And I know she is still alive, so can something be arranged?" I asked.

"Oh, Princess I'll send some guardians to come and get you," she said, I sighed they had to get Rose back. "Meet the guardians in the middle of town at... one o' clock, by the fountain," she told me.

"Okay, Bye." I said and hung up. I sighed and left Jeremy's room to go and find him. I walked through the flat, to find him sitting on the sofa with hands on his face. I knew he liked Rose a lot, they always got on. I knew this was going to be hard on him. "I've got to leave," I whispered to him, and looked up shocked.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"The Academy I was at, there coming to pick me up," I told him.

"When do you leave?" he mumbled.

"I have to meet them at one o' clock, in the centre of town," I mumbled back, and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'll miss you vas," he said into my hair.

"I'll miss you to Jeremy," I mumbled back. "I got to go and pack," I said and stood up.

"Okay, I'll be in here," he said and put his hands back in his face. I bent down and kissed him on the check before walking back to our room. I walked in and saw a small bit of blood against the wall, where Rose was last night. A sob caught in my throat, as I moved to get some suit cases from the wardrobe. I packed all my clothes and all my trinkets. And then I moved on to Roses' things, I packed her clothes, that I brought her, and I packed all of her trinket's and CD's that we shared. I looked at the room it looked bare; all of our photo's were off the walls. I dragged the suitcases out of our room, and into the lounge were Jeremy was looking at a picture, of all of us in a club. I dropped the bag and walked over to him; he looked up and smiled placing the picture on the coffee table.

"Jeremy, would you be able to drive me to the middle of town, and drop me off by fountain," I asked quietly.

"Of course, I will. How long till you have to go?" he asked, and walked back mine and Roses room, he bent down and picked up the other suitcase, and some of the bags. I looked at my phone it said, thirty minutes to one.

"I have to be there in thirty minutes," I told him as he walked to the other suitcase.

"Have one last coffee with me? For old times' sake." He said walking to the door.

"Of course I will Jeremy!" I exclaimed, and he smiled.

"Go, and get my car keys, there by my bed," he said as he walked out the front door. I ran to his bedroom, and grabbed his car keys and ran back through the flat and house side. I looked around to see him parked a few spaces down. I clicked the keys, to open the boot, and Jeremy opened it up, and placed the suitcase in, and walked back to me.

"Come one let's get you packed," he said and walked back in; I followed and gathered up, any boxes and suitcases left. I grabbed my bag, and got a pencil and a pad, and found an envelope and wrote.

_Jeremy,_

_I'm sorry I have to go, but I'll let you about Rose!_

_I'll keep in touch with you! And i'm glad I knew you for the couple of months I did, I knew you and Rose got on. I wish you all the best; and here is some money for the rent. _

_I wish you all the best._

_Love Vas, _

_Xoxoxo_

I opened my purse up and took out two-hundred and fifty dollars, and place it in the envelope, and placed the letter inside as well, and signed Jeremy's name in front, as I about to place it in my bag, I went and picked up the picture of us three in the club and wrote on the back, and then put in the envelope and placed it on my bag; and walked looked round and walked out locking the door. I walked over to Jeremy and got in his car, and we took off.

It was quiet neither of us said anything. The only thing I would hear was the sound of CD playing, as we drove into town. We parked in front of the coffee shop and we got out, to get our drinks, we didn't speak accept to order.

We walked back out to the fountain and sat down, I looked at my watch we had ten minutes before I had to go. But I'm sure guardians were watching us at this moment.

"I'll keep in contact with you," I said, as we finished out coffee, and walked back over to his car to get my cases out.

"I know you will, I just keep thinking about all the 'what if's'" he said, as we got the car open. He took out the two cases one in each hand, and I grabbed the one box there, and we made our way back over to the fountain where I could see five guardians there looking at me. I only recognized two of them, I sighed and Jeremy looked at me.

"I guess this is where we say good bye," he said stopping a few metres away from them.

"I guess so, I'll speak to you soon," I said as he hugged me. "I got something for you," I said as I pulled away. I dug throught my bag, and pulled out the envelope and placed it in his hands.

"What is this?" he asked frowning.

"A gift," I told him. "Take cares Jeremy," I told him and hugged him one last time and walked over to the guardians waiting.

Please Review, and let me know if it's any good.

V-L


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: don't own Twilight just the plot.**_

_**Chapter 3 **_

_**Dpov (Dimitri)**_

We boarded the jet, and took off to Portland, the five of us were all wondering about why Princess Vasilisa rang the Academy. But we did get told that Rosemarie Hathaway had been taken, and so we were told to investigate the matter further when we got to the Princess.

We waited for the Princess by the fountain, and we all spotted her walking with a young lad, towards us with two suitcases and a box. They stopped a few meters away from us and which we could still hear what they were saying.

"I guess this is where we say good bye," the lad said.

"I guess so, I'll speak to you soon," Princess Vasilisa said as the boy hugged her. "I got something for you," Princess Vasilisa said and looked through her bag, and bringing out an envelope and placing it in his hands.

"What is this?" he asked frowning at her,

"A gift," Princess Vasilisa replied. "Take cares Jeremy," she told him hugging him and then walking towards us. Guardian Alto and Guardian Hathaway stepped up to welcome the Princess.

"Princess Vasilisa," Guardian Hathaway said nodded to her.

"Ro... Guardian Hathaway" Princess Vasilisa replied. Guardian Alto picked up both of the suitcases while Princess Vasilisa carried the box. No one said anything on the way to the car we all were silent which made every awkward, I saw Princess Vasilisa kept looking towards Guardian Hathaway but she didn't say anything; I kept my eyes on the road and I drove to the airport where we would take a private jet to St. Vladimir's Academy.

Half a hour later we arrived at the airport and we walked to the private jet that was waiting for us, Guardian Alto and Guardian Jean checked the jet to make sure it was safe, which it was, and loaded in; I kept by Princess Vasilisa's side. I was waiting for her to start talking about what happened but she just kept silent.

"Princess, what happened to Miss Hathaway?" I asked wanting to know what had happened; Princess Vasilisa looked at me and sighed.

"I don't know, it was a Strigoi, he broke into our apartment, and hurt Rose and took off with her, and then I called the Academy." Princess Vasilisa replied.

"Okay, thank you." I told her and I went to relay what had happened to the others. I walked to back of the jet where the others where, Guardian Alto, Guardian Jean, Guardian Hathaway and Guardian Chase but I saw that Guardian Hathaway was sitting away from the guardians.

"Did you find out what happened?" Gaurdian Chase asked I nodded at him and looked over to Gaurdian Hathaway who was now looking at me.

"Princess Vasilisa told me that, a Strigoi broke into their apartment during the night and attacked Rose, and then he took off with her," I told them and I saw that Guardian Hathaway's reaction was not one I was expecting, I saw tears well up in her eyes, everyone was looking at now. She nodded and closed her eyes and sighed.

"Jannie... are you alright?" Guardian Jean asked moving towards her, Guardian Hathaway didn't reply she just slouched back into the seat she was in.

"She's going to be dead, I won't be able to..." she started to answer but she chocked on sob and I saw tears running down her face and I took that as my part to leave so I walked back to Princess Vasilisa who was sitting down but she was very tense.

"Princess, are you okay?" I asked sitting down beside her, she didn't reply straight after she seemed to think about whether or not to answer.

"Guardian Belikov, Rose and I have the bond," she started, and I gasped because no one knew about Princess Vasilisa or her friend having a bond. "Which allows us to communicate to each other," Princess Vasilisa finished and a plan came into my head.

"Princess do you know where she is being held?" I asked to see if she could help us find Rosemarie.

"No, but she reckon it's not far away from the campus, but she's not sure." She told me and I frowned and didn't know how she knew that Rosemarie might not be far away from the campus.

"Okay, we still have to go back to the Academy, so we can help her. I'll leave you to rest." I told her and I walked back to the back of the jet to the others. "Princess Vasilisa just told me some information which I think you will find highly interesting," I started and I saw the four of them look up at me. "I've been informed that Princess Vasilisa and Rosemarie have the bond..." I told them but Guardian Alto interrupted me.

"That can't be true, only the best guardians have a bond with their Moroi charges," he said, and I frowned.

"St. Vladimir and his guardian might have the bond," Guardian Jean spoke up and everyone looked at her. "I've been working with the Priest and we've been looking through some old documents and books that might have suggested that he had a bond with his Guardian," she finished.

"Does that mean we can find her?" Jannie asked slowly.

"I hope so, but there might not…" I started but I didn't want to finish just to get her hopes up; Jannie didn't say anything she just nodded and looked back out the window. No one said anything but we were interrupted by Princess Vasilisa screaming, I ran back down to the Princess and she was clutching her head screaming. I bent down in front of her and grasped her head.

"Princess Vasilisa, was wrong, whats happening?" I asked frantically because if this was the bond there was nothing I could do it was a physical bond, I couldn't block the pain that she was obviously feeling.

About ten minutes later the Princess's screaming had quietened to a whimper but she was still clutching onto her head, tears were still running down her cheeks and we still had no idea what was going on.

"Vasilisa, what happened?" Jannie whispered, I looked up and I wished I hadn't, her checks were tear stained, her eyes held so much pain that I had to look away.

"Rose… I don't know what happened… she was saying that she loves me no matter what and apologizing that she failed…" she sobbed.

"Princess Vasilisa bond with Rose, I think it's been broken," Jean spoke up and then looked at Jannie. "I'm sorry Jannie; I'm trying to sound uncaring but… I think that Rose has been awakened; if she managed to quickly speak to Princess Vasilisa through the bond then she wasn't killed quickly. I'm sorry Jannie; it is the only possible outcome I can come up with," Jean whispered to Jannie, who nodded with a sad smile.

"I know, I just wanted to apologies to my daughter before she hated me too much," Jannie said with a sad look.

"Jannie, Rose didn't hate you she just hated the fact that you let her be raised by the Academy, and that you wouldn't come and see her. Rose didn't hate you, I promise Jannie," Princess Vasilisa spoke up.

We landed at the Academy half an hour later, and we made our way to Headmistress's office; a couple of the students that were walking around doing a few jobs saw Princess Vasilisa and scattered off.

Guardian Chase knocked and there was reply and we all walked in single file into Kirova's office, Kirova was sitting at her desk looking at Princess Vasilisa with a small smile.

"Princess Vasilisa, it's good to see you safe," Kirova said and she nodded at the rest of us. "Gaurdian Hathaway, I'm sorry about Rosemarie." She finished. "Sit Princess we have much to talk about," she spoke while gesturing to a chair in front of her desk.

"Headmistress, we have reason to believe that Rosemarie has been awakened," Guardian Alto said and I shot him a dark look.

"What? Rosemarie, has been awakened?" Kirova said in disbelief. "How do we know this?"

"Princess Vasilisa and Rosemarie had a bond; they could talk to each other through it. On the plane ride home, Princess Vasilisa had started screaming and clutching her head, Guardian Jean reckons that the bond must have been broken when the Strigoi that kidnapped her had awakened her," I spoke up and I saw Kirova nod slightly and then turn to Princess Vasilisa.

"How long have you to have this bond for?" she asked.

"When Rose and I left the hospital, so about two years ago," she answered but she looked sad.

"Thank you," Kirova said and then turned to us.

_So here's Chapter 3, sorry it took me so long to write I've been stuck on what to write._

_Vickie-Louise_


End file.
